Valentine's Day
by prettypaintedlady
Summary: Arthur absolutely loathes Valentine's Day. Eames', being the rascal he is, has a plan to reveal Arthur's true feelings. Rated T for language use.


**Title:** Valentine's Day

**Author: **prettypaintedlady

**Rating:** T for language

**Characters: **Eames/Arthur

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter

**Warnings:** This fic involves Male/Male relationships

**Summary: **Arthur absolutely loathes Valentine's Day. Eames', being the rascal he is, has a plan to reveal Arthur's true feelings.

**Disclaimer: **No one from Inception belongs to me, though I wish they did.

**Beta: **Sunrise-Over-Boston, a.k.a. the best beta ever. :D

**Note: **Please rate and review. Thank you!

* * *

"Eames, please, why must you invite _everyone _on the team to this stupid get-together you are having?"

Arthur was absolutely dreading this day. It was his least favorite day of the year: Valentine's Day. A day where couples either gushed over each other or fought endlessly and where the lonely sulked until the day was finally over. Arthur refused to be either, tried to ignore all the flirtatious girls around Eames when it came that time, tried to act like everything is _okay. _But in actuality, Arthur knows it isn't, hopes Eames knows too.

"Darling, please! It's Valentine's Day! In all the years I've known you, you haven't _once _celebrated the damned holiday correctly. Now, come help me put these stickers in the window."

Though Eames loved Arthur to death, he hated how stubborn Arthur could be. Though Eames was the same way, so he couldn't really complain. When Arthur reluctantly shuffled toward him, he playfully shoved a stack of window stickers at his chest. Peeling them apart, Arthur grimaced at them.

"Why do these have to be so gaudy? I mean really?"

He held up a sticker with a naked cupid with a bow and arrow, the sticker was bigger than his head. Eames snatched it away and stuck his tongue out at Arthur. He slapped it dead center on the window.

"Now what were you saying about it being gaudy? Oh wait, I don't care, because, yes, this is technically half of my apartment. Am I not right? We got to skip Valentine's Day _and _Easter last year, so I want this holiday."

Arthur was just putting up a small heart on the window, when Eames put his hands on his shoulders so they were face to face.

"I want this holiday without any stubbornness, darling. Because though I know you've got plenty of it, I hate when you are stubborn about anything, _especially holidays. _Alright?"

A tiny blush tinted Arthur's cheeks. He knew he could be stubborn at times, but _that_ stubborn? He'd tried to stand his ground once or twice, but he's sure he'd have given up his standing more often than not.

"Alright, Eames. I won't be stubborn about it."

_Or at least try not to be._ Arthur has always been stubborn, and always will be, but it can't hurt to not try to modify that, right? Both men turn their concentration back to decorating the window with the stickers, to find that now, it is full.

"Well, now that the window is finished, let's move onto the foyer, shall we?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, curious to what could be done to a foyer in the theme of Valentine's Day. Apparently, a lot more than he had expected.

"So, we will put some balloons over here, a quiver full of bow and arrows over here and maybe…"

Eames trailed off when he noticed the look on Arthur's face. One eyebrow was quirked up, and the opposite corner of his mouth was slightly twisted upward.

"What?" Eames asked, "Too much, maybe?"

Arthur nodded slowly, expecting to get a reaction somewhat close to "Well I don't care!" But he didn't. Eames just nodded back at him, looking around at the foyer once more, and then walked into the kitchen, as if he hadn't just been planning to make the entrance to their apartment an impossible maze even Ariadne couldn't solve.

Eames stuck his hands into a bin filled with things that were Valentine's Day themed. He pulled out a banner that had alternating light and dark pink hearts. Eames walked back into the foyer, and grabbed the roll of tape that was on the table there. He started to reach above the doorway to the kitchen, taping the banner down.

"Here, Eames, do you need help?"

Arthur picked up the other side, and taped it down when Eames handed him a piece of tape. When Arthur lowered his hands, Eames gave him a small smile.

"Look who's all gung-ho about Valentine's Day now?"

Arthur stuck his tongue out at Eames, who was now setting down the roll of tape on the kitchen counter.

"Arthur, darling, I have a question."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the statement, awaiting the question from Eames.

"When are you going to tell me how you really feel about me?"

Suddenly, all the blood in Arthur's body rushed to his cheeks and neck. Arthur knew exactly what Eames was talking about, his feelings for the other man.

"Pardon me?"

Arthur could barely sputter out the words, what with Eames smirking at him.

"Arthur, just say it already. I've been waiting for I don't know how long, tried dropping you hints, I mean, God damn, I even made you decorate our fucking apartment for _Valentine's Day!"_

Eames sighed softly, scratched his chin. Maybe Arthur _didn't _feel the same way. Maybe he didn't love Eames to absolutely no end. Eames loved Arthur, watched the point man intently when they were alone in their apartment, watching him cook, sometimes clean (even though they agreed that was _Eames'_ chore).

Then, Eames watched quietly as Arthur took out his totem, and rolled it on the counter. Seeing it landed on a one, Arthur knew he wasn't dreaming. Slowly, Arthur looked to Eames, and pursed his lips.

"Eames, I… I think I might love you."

And then there it was; what Arthur was hoping for the most. Eames' face broke out into one of his winning smiles.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that, darling? I've been waiting since the second you spoke to me, for you to say that."

If it was possible, Arthur's blush would've darkened. Eames took a step closer to Arthur, took his chin in hand, and pressed their lips together.

Moments later, Arthur was the one to pull away. He looked down at his shoes, then back at Eames, who was looking intently at Arthur.

"So I guess this means we have to get each other Valentine's Day cards now, right?"

Arthur scratched the back of his neck nervously, though Eames only grinned.

"Dream a little bigger, Arthur. Dream a little bigger."


End file.
